Zorc Necrophades
Zorc Necrophades (called Zorc the Dark Being) is a "Great Evil God" who was created out of the darkness of people's hearts, and his dark power is what is later used to create the Millennium Items and their powers. He was slain by Cavendish Ōtsutsuki. Appearance Zorc appears as a large, purple-skinned demon with huge, curved horns, bat-like wings, and a large dragon/snake appendage between his legs. He is very similar in appearance to Diabound (albeit much larger and more demonic), which is possibly due to his connection to Thief King Bakura and due to the hatred against Cavendish Ōtsutsuki for interfering his attempt to destroy Dens. Abilities Zorc, having been born from the darkness of people's hearts, has power exceeding that of the Millennium Items, which were created using his powers . Because his powers stem from darkness itself, there is virtually no limit to his powers, which he stated multiple times. A testament to his powers have been how Zorc had singlehandedly defeated Exodia the Forbidden One, the three Egyptian Gods, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon. He had also fared equally against the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and didn't withstand the attacks of Cavendish Ōtsutsuki. 3,000 years ago, at the end of the Grand Civil War, Zorc was slain when Cavendish Ōtsutsuki used a spell of the mystical sword to destroy his heart, and brain and soul and Raimei Ōtsutsuki, through the power of creation, using the powers to vaporize his body completely. When he was revived in the Memory World, he was finally destroyed when Atem remembered his name and Cavendish's fate and then combined the 3 Egyptian Gods to summon the Creator of Light. The Creator of Light was Zorc's only weakness. Aside from its immense durability and power, Zorc is able to make attacks made of darkness, capable of cutting powerful beings in half, petrify enemies, create a solar eclipse, and shooting fire created from his hands or fired from the dragon/snake appendage. Also, when his heart and brain was destroyed by Cavendish Ōtsutsuki, Zorc loses it's dark powers completely and perished in blood loss. Background Mega Man ZX Shippuden Zorc Necrophades was born eons before the Millennium Items were originally created, by his own claim, from the darkness in the hearts of people. He was summoned by Aknadin, who brought all seven Millennium Items together in an underground crypt in Kul Elna village 3000 years previous. He was summoned by Aknadin, who brought all seven Millennium Items together in an underground crypt in Kul Elna village 3000 years previous. He then infused a shard of his soul within Aknadin, creating the Great Shadow Magus. Thief King Bakura then managed to obtain all of the seven Millennium Items, and sacrificed himself to grant Zorc a physical form on Earth. Zorc attempted to destroy the world, but was stopped by the young Cavendish when he arrived on Dens. The young Cavendish was able to summon "The Creator of Light". Zorc was horrified that Cavendish had summoned the "ultimate God", and he was consumed by the Creator of Light's attack, destroying him for good. Zorc's fragments were sealed within the Millennium Ring. Also, during an unspecified point in time, Thief King Bakura also seals his soul in the Millennium Ring, with both souls merging together to form Yami Bakura. Zorc later resurfaces when he possesses Bakura Ryou as the villain Yami Bakura wishing to obtain all seven Millennium Items in order to resurrect himself. Eventually, when Atem wished to regain his memories, Yami Bakura turned the event into a Shadow Game, known as the Dark RPG, played in the world of the Pharaoh's memories, attempting to release Zorc's full self from the Millennium Puzzle, giving him a second chance to destroy the world. Zorc was once again resurrected, by Thief Bakura and Aknadin following the events of the past. Unbeknownst to Zorc, his awakening had triggered that of Hasan, who protected the Pharaoh. In this second face-off, though his legion of spirits was matched, Zorc easily decimated the forces of Egypt, resisting the attempts to stop him but when the Cavendish appeared with the help of Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Téa Gardner and Tristan Taylor. Due to being slain by Cavendish, Zorc seeks revenge against him. Yami Bakura attempted to reveal to Yami Yugi that he was Zorc, Zorc turned against Yami Bakura and killed him making him lose the Dark RPG game for good. As Zorc tried to face off against Zorc, the Pharaoh re-learned his name - Atem. Atem summoned all three Egyptian Gods, and fused them together into The Creator of Light. Zorc was horrified that Atem had summoned the "ultimate God", and he was consumed by the Creator of Light's attack, destroying him for good. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon Category:Deities Category:Entities